


One Drop

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: One drop of blood, wiped from her hand.
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	One Drop

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'cut'

"You're bleeding!" 

"It's nothing." Minerva looked down at the small cut on her hand. It didn't really hurt, but... 

"Let me heal it," Maria insisted as she reached out one of her own hands. 

It seemed a waste of magic for such a small wound, something that would be covered by gloves when flying, ignored while dealing with what seemed like endless paperwork... 

But she did not resist, either. She knew better. Maria had it healed quickly, and with her other hand she gently wiped one lingering drop of blood. 

"Thank you," Minerva said. 

The rest didn't need any words.


End file.
